Otar Botkoveli's computer
Otar Botkoveli's computer is a computer appearing in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It belongs to Otar Botkoveli and is first located in Otar's office in his underground casino in Northern Prague. The computer has a security rating of 1. E-mails (Otar's Casino) Leave Koller alone From: Radich Nikoladze To: Otar Botkoveli You don't like me, that's fine, I'm not concerned with your liking or disliking me... But there needs to be respect, Otar. Respect for our family and respect for our business. Vaclav Koller is business. So when I say to you that he's not to be touched, I fucking mean he is not to be touched. That's an order. If I find out Vano or any of your casino boys are hanging around giving him trouble, I'll put them in a fucking box. Clear? Unlocked again... From: Otar Botkoveli To: Vano Shetekauri Vano, I told you to lock the safe. There is money missing, this lack of professionalism will NOT be tolerated. Find out who took the money and make them pay. Otar Code to Mini Storage From: Otar Botkoveli To: Vano Shetekauri Vano, I had one of the boys move some of the stuff we had down here to storage and had them change the code to the door, things have been disappearing lately. Double check their work, make sure they didn't make too much of a mess. Otar p.s. the new code is 6446 RE: Koller From: Vano Shetekauri To: Otar Botkoveli I've sent some of the boys. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Otar Botkoveli To: Vano Shetekauri Subject: RE: Koller Radich has a hard on for this guy I wanna know why. Something's not right between them. Put the boots to him, rattle him a bit. Maybe he'll spill something. If not, fuck up his place, let him know that favor with Radich doesn't mean he gets a free ride from me. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Vano Shetekauri To: Otar Botkoveli Subject: Koller We collected from Koller last week so what's the plan again? Just to fuck with him? E-mails (Dvali Theatre) If Otar becomes the leader of the Dvali in Prague, his computer can later be found in the Dvali Theatre. The computer will contain "Leave Koller alone", "RE: Koller", and the following additional e-mail. The other e-mails are no longer on his computer. The computer has a security rating of 1. Mercury Insta-Messaging Autosave From: Igor Melnyk To: Otar Botkoveli This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ >'Melnyk': Hello Mister Botkoveli. >'Melnyk': Your man is here. >'Melnyk': He wants me to tell you that he has a gun to my head as I write this. >'Melnyk': he want me to tell you that he has donew as you aske an dtaken my leg now >'Melnyk': He wants me t tell you thyat he did it slowso i would feeel eveery momnet of pain.. >'Melnyk': hhe wan tsme to tll you that I understhand this is so I wil remember thsi pain the next time I think about cheating youo >'Melnyk': He wants me totell you that I kno wthere will not be a nex time thoughf. >'Melnyk': hhe wans me to tell you tha je is going to killll me now >'Melnyk': Heew wqnts me to tell you iikm terified >'Melnyk': He m mmmll Illkkkkk >'Melnyk' is offline Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers